


Thank you, my Dear

by Hispanic_at_theDisco



Category: Red Dead Redemption (Video Games)
Genre: Bathroom Sex, F/M, Hurt/Comfort, Porn, Porn with Feelings, Rough Sex, Sex, Shameless Smut, request
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-05
Updated: 2021-01-05
Packaged: 2021-03-15 10:55:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,695
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28562406
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hispanic_at_theDisco/pseuds/Hispanic_at_theDisco
Summary: At Clemens Point, Molly and Dutch are hardly on the best of terms as they daily fight and bicker all throughout the day. Though the moment one goes too far with the insults, it causes guilt but with a little of "making up" at the end. Of course to make sure there isn't any hard feelings.
Relationships: Molly O'Shea/Dutch van der Linde
Kudos: 9





	Thank you, my Dear

**Author's Note:**

> Hola mi gente, so sorry to post this one later than I usually would but without further ado, this piece was requested by mollyoshea28 on tumblr! I hope y’all love the fic and please give feed back if you can! if you would like to make a request, check out my [tumblr](https://depresso-scooter-cowboy.tumblr.com/) and the [guidelines](https://depresso-scooter-cowboy.tumblr.com/post/639132281630523392/%E3%81%A3-%E3%81%A3request-guidelines-updated) thank you!

Sitting at the pier with her arms holding her knees to her chest, Molly gazed at the lazy sun dipping into the horizon while the sky was decorated in shades of blushful pink and calm lavender. She pulled the blue shawl wrapped around her shoulders tighter as the venomous words were like a mantra in her mind.

"I hope you drop down dead!" they spilled like oil on water after she trailed each step behind her with hate.

Though she was far too deep in the memory to notice the footsteps approaching her nor the adorned hand of rings on her shoulder. 'Twas the warmth it brought, yanking her from the clouds then lifting her chin at the older man until she looked away flushing with guilt.

Dutch sat himself on the chair beside her, "Miss O'Shea? I haven't seen you from this spot all day since our little catfight," he questioned as he lit the end of his cigar, allowing the smoke to drift away after every puff.

"I..." she tightened herself into a smaller ball, "I-I didn't mean t-to say what I did, D-Dutch...I was just...I feel like ya pushin' me away because ya don't love me anymore and ya stringin' me along like those fishes Pearson get."

Carefully, the young woman's chin was hooked from one of Dutch's fingers and led to face the older man simply smoking off his cigar, "Why, Miss O'Shea, where would you get such a delusional idea like that?"

She tried to move her chin yet she didn't, the way he looked down at her made her quiver on the inside. Diverting her eyes at him, "You treat me like I'm one of the plagues Moses cast down on Egypt, avoiding me and treating me much differently than how you did at Horseshoe..."

Dutch's finger tugged on her chin for her emerald eyes to make contact with his, "You seem to be forgetful on the fact that I am running a gang and all the members inside of it. I am beyond stressed, so forgive me if I am so desperate to relax or sleep," a brow of his cocked at the end of his sentence.

"I ain't forgetful, Dutch!" Molly snapped before going back to her previous position, "I know you are stressed, I'm not stupid like Sean or Bill are. The only reason I want to spend time with you is to get you relaxed, I know you do when we read together or do other things... but I am such a bother for you to even hear me."

The older man was slightly taken back by this, however he was too prideful to admit that it was true. So he let a brief moment play out before he stuck the cigar between his lips and lifted her onto his lap. His brown eyes studying her with his head slightly tilted.

"If I was to prove wrong this silly illusion of whatever scenario you have stuck in this head of yours," a wide grin played on his lips as he took another drag while a hand was cupping a part of her ass, "Would you be satisfied?"

Her eyes widened at the sudden movement and had a light blush on her cheeks while she shifted on his lap, "I suppose I would, Dutch Van Der Linde. What do you have in mind?" Molly could barely hold in her curiosity.

"Join me on a ride to Rhodes, I've been meaning to take a closer look at the saloon. Seemingly the only nice building apart from the others," the camp leader revealed a sly look, gesturing to her to stand up.

A similar smirk was crafted on the woman's lips, she carefully stood and followed him onto the back of The Count.

~~~

The young red hair woman entered the washroom before shedding each layer of clothing onto the floor, exposing her bare yet freckled skin. She smoothly slid into the tub, covering herself in the suds until a booming knock and the door open. Thankfully, the voice on the other end calmed her.

"Enjoying your bath, my dear? " Dutch closed the door behind him, standing in the room with a towel wrapped around his waist, "I don't see that you'd want one of those girls assisting you on washing."

Molly hummed, patiently waiting to where this was going, "Perhaps not, I prefer those I know touching me. Are you sure you want to be walking around like that in a town like this?"

"No, not really. I prefer this much more," loosening his grip the towel instantly dropped around his ankles, displaying his cock proudly before he joined her in the tub.

The water was not the only thing nearly brimming over the edge as Molly swiftly moved onto his lap, pressing her body deeply against his, falling into a heated kiss. Her hands wrapped around his neck while Dutch's hand dove under the water and gently teased her with the other hand holding steadily on her thigh.

A light gasp escaped her at his fingers massaging her entrance, her nails ground long rosy lines on his back. Both of them sighed constantly at the beginning of their little dance, Dutch prodded around further till he slid a finger or two inside causing Molly’s breath to hitch followed by a high moan. 

Adding a deep blush on her cheeks, she hid her face in the man’s neck and bit her lip to hold the moans that threatened to reveal themselves. Yet how could she when he kept thrusting his fingers and curling them at the location that sent stars to her vision with a small fire slowly igniting in her stomach. 

Her lean thighs graciously rubbed together but were strongly parted by Dutch’s hand. His thumb angled itself on her clit, applying an unforgiving amount of slow motions, his voice was low with a hard expression, “You are a forgetful one, I am the lead of this dance and I expect you to let me do my job.” 

Miss O’Shea’s hips tried to roll along to his motions but her lips expelled a high-pitched whine once he stopped at her lacking response, “ Dut-...Dutch,” her voice trembled, I-I know...but ya g-ngh! Ya going so slo-ow.” 

“Is that so? Then you’ll have to earn my services, get that rubber hidden in that towel pile for me, my darling,” he chuckled, retracting his hand inside of her to grab a cigar on the table nearby. 

Another whine sounded from her shaky lips before she lifted herself out of the tub and returned with the rubber. Her hands could barely stay still as she slid it on his length, gaining a soft moan. 

Dutch composed himself after a few seconds, his eyes gazing at her half lidded, “Go on and ride, my sweet.” 

The good girl persona of Molly left her completely as she swiftly lowered herself onto him. Her mouth parting open like a fish, letting out a moan. The stern tone of Dutch’s voice brought her back, “I said go on and ride Miss O’Shea, not go on and stay.” 

The young woman simply nodded and began rolling her hips, upping the pace every so often. In return, the older man tilted his head back in a long groan with the smoke of his cigar spilling out of his mouth. He praised her half-heartedly, keeping a hand firmly squeezing her plump ass and returning his mouth to her chest, decorating her skin in dark love bites. 

His voice was gritted as he moved his hands onto her breast, giving them the care they deserved before he removed the cigar and flicked his tongue over a rosy bud, “Faster, much faster, Molly. I won’t give you what you want if you can’t even make me finish.” 

She whimpered, hardly able to create a full sentence, her lover was a man that took a lot to please yet she was happy to oblige. If her hips hadn’t failed to snap at a quicker pace,

Although Dutch was still not pleased by her attempt of movements and ground the end of his cigar into the ashtray before pushing her back against the tub, shoving himself deeper within her. _Have to do everything, don’t I?_ He thought to himself. 

Molly’s nails harshly railed themselves on his pale back as she bellowed out a long moan. The water practically baptized the wooden floor with every movement coming from the pair while they rocked the tub like a boat on troubled waters. Dutch was harsh in his thrusts but it was absolute paradise for Molly, her eyes were tightly shut and her stomach burned from the large flames of pleasure. 

He then flipped her position, making both of them grip the rim of the tub for dear life as Molly draped herself over it and Dutch added more of his love on her back. One would be wrong to think the orgasm of one would end this dance, but not for Dutch, he pounded his hips against her even when she went weak at the knees. 

Molly’s voice screamed his name every moment his skin slapped against hers, voice becoming more and more hoarse. His hands wandered over to her breasts allowing his rough, callous fingers to roll her nipples between them, sending lightning bolts of stimulation making her eyes roll back as another massive wave washed over her. 

It had been a while until Dutch’s hips slowed, his hand letting go of her hair to slick back the loose strands of his. Once more, the man peppered her neck with gentle kisses as he turned her towards him. The clear expression of bliss on her face pleased him when his lips went to hers in a lazy kiss. 

“Did I prove that foolish idea of yours wrong, Miss O’Shea?” he questioned, having his hand rest below her chin. 

The young woman nodded, “You did, Dutch. You proved any doubt I had wrong,” she tiredly leaned into his body, “I love you, Dutch. I do.” 

He hummed with a wide grin, placing a kiss on her forehead, “Thank you, my dear.”

**Author's Note:**

> I hope y'all enjoyed it, I promise to try and keep posting more requests and stories for y’all to read, but for now let’s just see how this new year turns out for all of us. Remember if you would like to make a request, check out my [tumblr](https://depresso-scooter-cowboy.tumblr.com/) and the [guidelines](https://depresso-scooter-cowboy.tumblr.com/post/639132281630523392/%E3%81%A3-%E3%81%A3request-guidelines-updated) ! Love y’all and stay safe!!


End file.
